Bat Guy
Name: ''Bryan ''Superhero Identity: Bat Guy Gender: Male Allies: Catboy, Owlette, Gekko Voice Actor: Liam Henry - Voice of Young Branch in Trolls (gets a tad bit more mature than usual but it stays the same) DESCRIPTION: Bat Guy (aka. Bryan) is a hero with a skills of a bat. A super fast flyer, and a small, intimidating guy. With his skills, no one will escape in his Bat Eyes. He and Owlette are always competitive to each other because they both fly. PERSONALITY: As Bryan: ''He is a bit stubborn at times. He was also a "bit" greedy when it comes to food. He would '''NEVER let anyone give his foods away. He can be angry if someone was irritating him. But, he is caring, kind, courteous, sporty, smart, helpful, funny and a great singer. He can be a bit forgetful at times (especially in my story, "Forgetful Bat Guy") *Eh, I'll do it on the other day* '''''As Bat Guy: He can be tough at hiding. but he can be childish sometimes. He's playful when it comes to missions, especially, he's a sore loser. With his childish immaturity, it can lead to some issues, (like he and Gekko were arguing about what vehicle would they use on PJ Romance and he wants to have his own way because of his 'tricks' in Bat Guy the Great) but always realized and corrected leading to the mission being successful. LIKES: He likes desserts. Watch out, if he sees one of your snack, he'll swipe it in your hands and eat them (but he still says the word, "Thank You.") DISLIKES: He has a fear of one thing and one thing only. The most dangerous creature of the world..... More evil than the nighttime villains....... The one and only........ Cats. Okay, it seems weird but, he was extremely allergic to them. (like me.) When a cat comes closer to him everytime he sits, he will be sneezing for a whole day. SKILLS: Bat Eyes - ''That's why he and Owlette are always competitive for each other, it's because they have the same skill. ''Super Bat Cry - ''It can bring attention or alert to the other PJ Masks members or making his enemies scared and ran away. ''Super Bat Multiply - ''He can add copies of himself to make his enemies confused. ''Bat Fang - ''He can make hard things or ropes break out or even carrying things using his teeth. ''Super Minimize - ''He can be smaller if he wanted to, to make a strategy of how to stop his enemies from invading. ''APPEARANCE: Bryan: ''A boy who's hair is blonde and spiked and has a pale white skin. His eyes were purple and wears a purple-yellow striped shirt and a purple pants. At nighttime, he wears purple-yellow one-piece pajama with an attached feet but he still wears purple slippers. His top pajama symbolizes a bat symbol signifying his Pj Masks status. ''Bat Guy: '' A hero with a one-piece costume with two little bat horns on his head. His costume has a yellow scarf with yellow bracelets for support on his cape connected with yellow lines on his legs. And the rest of his costume is purple with a white bat symbol on the middle. He has a yellow-trimmed purple cape to help him fly. The costume leaves an opening for his eyes and on the lower part of his face. ''CATCHPHRASES: Floating Fangmites! Aww, Batcakes! Mafficking Mammals! VEHICLE: His vehicle looks like the Owl Glider but it is named Bat Copter. It has propellers and a wing that looks like a bat and the claws are sharp to make some friction when it lands. (I'll continue this next time) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:PJ Masks Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:PJ Masks OCs Category:Bats